Leopardess
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* What happens when Pluto and Queen Selenity are forced to throw Mako into another world in order save her life, changing her outward appearance?
1. Changes

Leopardess Author's Notes: I haven't got much to say except that I'm holding a contest. I'm not really interested in finishing Warrior of Protection or A Past Revealed, so if you are interested in continuing either one, please email me or contact me on my AOL IM. My handel for that is FaithLv5. Thanks 8)****

**Leopardess**   
**_Chapter 1: Changes_****__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Makoto Kino was slammed into the asvault with such force that it created a small crater around her form. Something was off. She could feel it underlying the pain that raced through her limbs.   
:What happened,: she thought, groaning. It came out as more of a pained growl than anything else.   
:Makoto:   
:What? Who's There?:   
:Please tell me you remember me:   
:Queen Serenity?: Makoto was now thoroughly confused.   
:Yes.:   
:What's Going on?:   
:You've been teleported to another dimension.:   
:I hear an and in there.:   
:You've been turned into a Jovian leopard.:   
:Pardon?:   
:You heard me.:   
:So I'm four legged, grey-silver-green, with black spots?:   
:Yes. I must go. Trust the one that helps you.:   
:Why can't I move?:   
:You've been badly injured.:   
:Oh.:   
:I will contact you again.: 

Makoto lay there breathing deep breaths and trying to ingnore the pain that laced through her body. Suddenly she saw a young man, about the age of eighteen land near her. He was well muscled and had locks of light lavender hair on his head. He knelt next to her.   
"Hey," he said, "What happened to you?"   
Makoto tried to tell him she'd been attack but it came out as a pained whine.   
"Careful there, I'm gonna take you home. My mom can help," he said lifting her up into his arms. Her then took to the air like a bird.   
:Wow, he can fly,: she thought as she watched the scenery whip by below them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Mom!"   
Bulma Briefs' head snapped up, "I'm in the med lab Trunks!"   
The young man entered the room carring an animal with severe injuries. It seemed to be a leopard, but had strange coloring. It's fur seemed to be a silver-grey color with a tinge of green.   
"Trunks, what in heaven's name hapened," Bulma asked.   
"I found her like this, you gotta help her," Trunks replied.   
"Put her over there," his mother said with a wave of her hand.   
The leopard let out a pained whimper as Trunks set her down on the table.   
"She looks better than she did when I found her," Trunks said.   
"Must have an advanced healing or something. She'll probably be fine in the morning, but I'll clean her up and give her some pain killers," Bulma said, "Now off to bed."   
Trunks smiled at his mother and rubbed the leopard's ears. She purred lightly and Trunks whispered, "Goodnight Juno."   
"Juno," his mother asked.   
"Yeah. It just seems to fit," Trunks said. When he reached the door he turned back around, "Can I keep her?"   
Bulma laughed at her son from the future, "Sure."   
"Night mom."   
"Night." 

:Juno,: Makoto thought to herself, :I like it. I'll have to get used to coming at it though. He seems nice.:   
She slipped into blissful sleep as she let her body heal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Vegita walked into the kitchen and immediately headed for the fridge, he didn't notice the silverish-green tail in the way. He stepped on it. A yelp of pain emerged from around the corner as Vegita let out a small grunt and jumped away. 

Makoto inspected her tail for damage and then entered the kitchen to find out who had stepped on it. Only to find a well built man with the strangest hair she'd ever seen. His eyes widened when he saw her. She let out a growl as she smelt the blood on him. She bristled, unaware of Bulma entered the room.   
"Good morning Vegita," she noticed the leopard and smiled at her, kneeling at her side and scratching her ears, "Hello miss Juno, all better I see."   
Her response was to rub her head against the older woman. Bulma laughed, "Vegita, this is Juno, the newest member of the household, Juno meet Vegita."   
Makoto gave Vegita an incredulous look and sniffed the air. Recognizing a scent she hadn't smelt since the night before. Bulma laughed when she saw the leopardess give Vegita a look, "What did you do to her?"   
"I stepped on her tail woman. Not that it matters," Vegita said and went to the fridge.   
Trunks chose that moment to walk into the the room, "What's up people?"   
He moved his hand when her felt something brush it. What ever it was rubbed harder against him until he looked down, "Juno!" Trunks knelt and pet the purring feline as she happily rubbed against him.   
"You look great girl," Trunks told her, she purred and rubbed her head against his shoulder, closing her emerald eyes.   
"Told you she'd be fine by morning didn't I," Bulma asked.   
"You did," Trunks said, "I'm gonna go over and see Gohan."   
"Alright," came his mother's reply.   
Trunks turned and headed for his room, when her reemerged from it her wore his normal black pants and tank-top, along with his CC jacket. He suddenly stoped and turned around to see Juno gazing at him inquisitively, a courious look in her eyes.   
"Well come on Juno," Trunks said opening the door for her. She leapt to her feet and ran after him. A happy look on her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I told you," Queen Serenity said to Sailor Plut as the pair gazed through a mirror at the pair, one flying close to the ground while the othe ran full speed along the ground. Sailor Pluto sighed and moved her hand through the swirling mists of time.   
"You were right, that form not only saved her life but it made him come up to her," Pluto said.   
"Yes," replied the Queen.   
"When the time comes I'll have to turn her back," Pluto continued.   
"I know, but that isn't for almost a year, let's just watch until then," Serenity replied, "What did you tell the others?"   
"That Mako went after her destiny," Pluto said.   
"Ah."   
The duo turned back to the mirror. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trunks landed outside house Son and knocked on the door as Juno came to a stop, panting for breath, while looking expectantly at the door. It flew open and Chichi stood there.   
"Trunks! Come in," She said.   
"Thanks Chichi," Trunks said, he began to enter the house, and Juno tried to follow. Chichi stopped her though, "Not you."   
Trunks turned and scratched her ears, "I'll be out in a few Juno. Is Gohan here?"   
"In his room," the woman said. Trunks headed off to the stairs as Juno stared after him forlornly.   
Chichi looked at her and bent over, "Juno huh? Well come around to the kitchen and I'll get you some water." 

And she did. 


	2. Pluto's Reaction

Leopardess Author's Notes: I haven't got much to say except that I'm holding a contest. I'm not really interested in finishing Warrior of Protection or A Past Revealed, so if you are interested in continuing either one, please email me or contact me on my AOL IM. My handel for that is FaithLv5. Thanks 8)****

**Leopardess**   
**_Chapter 2: Pluto's Reaction_****__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Over the next few weeks Juno came to be loved by most of the z-senshi, and if they didn't, they tolerated her presence. She especially loved to spend time with Trunks and Gohan. Bulma learned that she made a great baby-sitter for Chibi-Trunks and left the munchkin with her when the guys were off sparring and Bulma needed to work. Juno soon became (A.N.: Remember that Juno is Makoto) accustomed to sleeping either at the foot of Trunks' bed, or just taking over half of it. He in turn learned that the leopard was a great listener and really did listen. He even caught himself wishing that she were human. 

Juno still wished to be human again. She wanted to walk on two legs again and let people know what she was feeling through words. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trunks sighed as he watched the sun set. Juno set her head in his lap and gazed up at him questioningly.   
"Oh, Juno," Trunks said, petting her, "I wish I didn't have to home again. But I did only come to tell the gang that I defeated Cell and the Androids. Man if you could talk....."   
Juno purred in response and looked and the purple haired man with love in her eyes. She shifted her wieght and lifted her head to rub her head against his and then lick his cheek. He hugged her in response.   
"If you were human we'd have tons of fun together," Trunks said, "Not to mention the fact that you'd make a great girl." 

"Trunks!" 

Trunks turned his head in the direction of Capsule Corp, "I'm coming."   
He turned to the Jovian leopard, "I'm going in. Come when you want."   
He stood and walked away, with Juno staring after him, :If you only knew...: She let the thought trail off as she climbed to her feet and loped across the field to CC and toward the gravity room, :Maybe making Vegita mad will make me feel better.: 

Vegita threw a ki blast at whoever had intruded his sanctuary only to see Juno agilely jump out of its way. She loped over to him and gave him a look.   
"Go away you stupid cat," Vegita said to her, scowling.   
:Hey! That's and insult,: she thought and gave him a look that said call-me-a-cat-again-and-you'll-get-it.   
"What do you want anyway," Vegita said.   
She looked up at him, :To be human again and annoy you.: She thought, and it reflected in the look she gave him. He just raised and eyebrow in response. :I'm getting sick of not being able to speak my mind Vegetable-head, I wanna be human,: was her indignant reply. Vegita scowled and picked her up, she let out a startled hiss and then a warning growl, he just dropped her on the ground outside the gravity room.   
"Kinda on the scrawny side for a leopard aren't you," he said before shutting the door.   
:Scrawny!: Juno was insulted.She stalked in the other direction until a scream stopped her in her tracks, :That sounded like Bulma!: She took off in the direction of the kitchen and ran through the door at full speed. She jumed on Bulma's attacker, warrior instinct kicking in. She didn't see Vegita and Trunks charge in, all the way powered up to Super-Sayain. She knocked the youma to the ground and growled at it. :Kunzite!: Her mind screamed when she saw the top general of Beryl's army underneath her. He was glaring at her and threw her of of him like so many potatoes. She slammed into and through the wall, landing five feet away from the house itself. 

Kunzite got to his feet and glared and the two blonde-haired glowing men and the blue-haired woman that was clutching a baby tightly.   
"Where is she," The silver-haired General demanded.   
"Who," Vegita snarled.   
"The Joivan Princess you baka," Kunzite roared.   
"We don't have your princess," Vegita retorted.   
"Oh I think you do," Kunzite replied, "Her energy readings clarified that she is here."   
"Look ugly----" 

"STOP!" 

Vegita was abruptly cut off as Sailor Pluto appeared and pionted her staff at the evil man, "You cannot have her, even if you found her."   
"Oh, and why not," Kunzite asked.   
"Because she'll kill you first," Pluto replied right as Juno leaped onto his back and dug her claws into him and let her powerful jaws close around his shoulder. Kunzite screamed in pain and threw her off of him and into the fridge. He stood, wincing, and shot an energy blast at her. 

Trunks made just in time to blck the attack and check Juno for signs of life. He sighed in relief as he felt her stir under his hands. She tried to get to her feet but collapsed because of the pain that shot through her limbs as she did so. Pluto's eyes widened as she caught sight of this. 

:Do it Pluto.: Queen Serenity's voice demanded in her mind.   
:But it's not time,: Pluto said.   
:If you don't she'll die,: was the Queen's response.   
:Alright.: 

Pain, that was all that Juno could feel. Hot, searing pain. Her vision was clouded, but she caught the smell that was unmistakably Trunks. As well as Sailor Pluto's.   
:I'm sorry Mako.: Pluto's voice whispered in her mind, :But I have to change you back now.:   
:Why are you sorry?:   
:'Cause you're gonna be stark naked when I do.: 

By this time all of the z-senshi had arrived and Pluto stalked over to Piccolo and ripped his cape off his shoulders so that all she had was cloth. She walked a safe distance away from Kunzite and lifted her staff.   
"I'm sorry this has to happen now Mako, but you are the only one that can defeat him."   
Pluto's eye's closed and a flash of light came from the staff. Juno was enveloped in a soft green glow and the z-senshi watched in awe as the leopard becam a human girl, butt naked and lying face down on the floor.   
"I knew she was here," Kunzite exclaimed. 

"DEAD......SCREAM!" 

Pluto's attack hit him full force, knocking him away from the unconscious warrior of Jupiter. Pluto walked over and draped Piccolo's cape over Juno's naked form.   
"I must go. And you must awaken," she whispered. Then Pluto dissapeared. 


	3. Makoto

Leopardess Author's Notes: I haven't got much to say except that I'm holding a contest. I'm not really interested in finishing Warrior of Protection or A Past Revealed, so if you are interested in continuing either one, please email me or contact me on my AOL IM. My handel for that is FaithLv5. Thanks 8)****

**Leopardess**   
**_Chapter 3: Makoto_****__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Juno's eyes fluttered open and she shakily climbed to her feet, pulling the cape around her as she did so. She stared wide eyed around at the z-senshi for a moment before turning her undivided attention to Kunzite. Her eyes widened and she gathered her energy. Kunzite's eyes widened when he felt the static grow in the room. And he could only watch as she shot a huge bolt of lightning at him. He screamed in pain and shouted, "You will die!" Before turning to dust.   
Juno stared at the pile of ash, he face carefully blank as she watched what was left of Kunzite blow away in the wind through the holes in the walls of what used to be Bulma's kitchen.   
"Juno?"   
Her head snapped around and her eyes widened when she saw who had spoken. Trunks and the others stared back.   
"It is her," Krillan said quietly.   
Her gaze landed on each of them in turn and she began to back up. Trunks tepped foreward whispering her name and reaching toward her. She shook her head in disbelief and brought one cream white hand to her face.   
"No," she whispered, "No, it wasn't supposed to be like this."   
She felt her knees give out and waited for impact with the ground. It never came. Warm arms surrounded her, the same arms that had hugged her and held onto her through tears and laughter. She looked up at the purple-haired Sayain and took in a shakey breath. He just look at her concerned, betrayal underlying the concern in his eyes.   
"I'm sorry," she said softly as a tear fell freely from one of her emerald eyes, "Y-you saved me and I couldn't tell you. I-I'm so sorry."   
"Shhh," Trunks said and swept her up into his arms.   
Bulma stepped foreward, "Take her to the med lab, I want to have a look at her."   
Trunks headed foreward, not replying as he watched the brunette cry silently. Mumbling brokenly between sobs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When Trunks had reached the mad lab, Juno had passed out cold. Bulma prescribed her with two weeks rest and all but Trunks left. He sat down next to the sleeping form and sighed.   
"I wish I'd have known Juno," he began trailing off.   
He looked up at the clock, two a.m.. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. 

He awake shortly after to something caressing his face and looked down in time to see Juno drop her hand to her side. She still gazed at him lovingly, like she had in leopard form.   
"Juno," Trunks asked softly.   
Juno nodded, "My real name."   
It came out as a mere whisper but Trunks heard it loud and clear.   
"What is your real name," he questioned.   
"Juno," she said, "My friends called me Makoto though. I like Juno better."   
"Why?"   
"Because you gave it to me," she responded, then blushed and looked away.   
Trunks' eyes widened, "So I was talking to a human the whole time?"   
"Hai, though I regret to say it, " she replied.   
"Why do you regret it," he asked.   
"Because I betrayed your trust by not being just a mere companion," she said.   
"But I wanted you to be human," he said.   
Juno's eyes widened, "But you thought it would never happen."   
"I know," he said.   
Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked up at the man she had secretly fallen in love with, "I'm sorry."   
"Sorry? For what, you did nothing wrong," he said.   
"I let you belive..."   
"You couldn't have told me," he replied.   
"But I could have tried," she said, tears flowing freely.   
Trunks wiped the tears away and gazed at her. She brought a hand up to caress his cheek, and then let it drop in defeat.   
"What is it," he asked.   
"I-I fell in love with you," she began, "But now that I'm human again there isn't any remote possibility we could be together."   
"You fell in love with me," he asked , at her reluctant nod he continued, "Why couldn't we be together?"   
"Because of my duties to the crown," she said.   
"I thought you were a princess," he said, confused.   
"I am," she began and then proceeded to tell him the entire story, from the Silver Millenium to the day he found her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Juno awoke the next day, she sat up and saw that Trunks was gone, but saw some clothes on a chair, obviously for her. She stood and dressed in the dark blue jeans and oversized t-shirt and then headed for the kitchen. 

When she reached the kitchen, she almost immediately regretted making the decision to go there. All of the z-senshi were there, and had stopped what they were doing to stare at her when she entered the room. She lowered her head and refused to make eye-contact with anyone. She moved to the newly repaired back door and exited the house. The feel of the wind blowing through her loose hair felt somehow comforting to her. She felt the presence of the others behind her, she sighed and raised her face to the sky.   
"Serenity-sama," Juno whispered, "Why?"   
"You know why," was the soft silvery reply.   
Juno turned to the elegant queen, "Do I, I used to, but now I'm not so sure. Why did you bring me here?"   
"You know we did it to save your life," Serenity replied.   
"Why?"   
"What do you mean why? We need you," Serenity said.   
"Do you? Sometimes I feel like you don't. I mean, I may be a warroir, I may be the center senshi, and I may have the lives of thousands resting on my shoulders, even the other senshi's lives, but at least if I was dead I would be with people that truly loved me," Juno said.   
At this the queen becaome so pale she blended in with her dress, taking a step toward Juno she said, "If I'm not mistaken, the people behind you love you."   
Juno turned to look at the z-senshi, who were staring with wide eyes, she then turned back to the moon queen, "No, they loved the Jovian leopardess, not the girl."   
"Juno Makoto Kino--"   
"No," Juno cut the queen off, "They don't I can sense it--"   
"We just don't understand Juno-chan," Gohan said, stepping toward her.   
Juno's emerald eyes widened.   
"Don't even ask to go back, you're not," the queen said, and then dissapeared. 

The silence seemed deafening to all of the senshi, until Gohan stepped foreward and put a hand on Juno's arm. She jerked away as if he'd burned her and backed away.   
"Juno? Please tell us, we just don't understand," the twelve-year-old said.   
"She turned wide eyes to Gohan, "You wouldn't. You've never had your home destroyed in front of your eyes, you family murdered before you, and yet you can't do anything. You've never been hunted just because of who you are, you've never had to watch as the people you thought loved you slowly stopped trusting you. You don't know what it's like to die so many times only to be reborn just to relive the pain and horror, knowing that you failed."   
"Yes we can," Vegita said, "In a way. My planet was blown up, my family murdered. Kakarotto and I have been hunted for who we are, we've had to deal with mistrust. We do know what it's like to die and be wished back, feeling like you failed. So we do."   
Juno shook her head sadly, "No. No you don't. I am supposed to be the strongest warrior, but even I couldn't save them."   
She collapsed to her knees and looked at them, her eyes full of pain, fear, and hopelessness, "I have no reason to live."   



	4. Trying to Live

Leopardess Author's Notes: I haven't got much to say except that I'm holding a contest. I'm not really interested in finishing Warrior of Protection or A Past Revealed, so if you are interested in continuing either one, please email me or contact me on my AOL IM. My handel for that is FaithLv5. Thanks 8)****

**Leopardess**   
**_Chapter 4: Trying to Live_****__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Days went by and Juno's melancholy disposition only got worse. Yaumcha,Chaotsu, and Tein stopped speaking to her altogether. Vegita trained even harder. And Piccolo meditated. Bulma, Gohan, Chichi, Goku and Krillan tried to make it okay, and Trunks locked himself in his room. Juno had taken up residence in the med lab. Spending hours walking through the forest, reliving the memorioes she and Trunks had shared. 

A week after Juno was made human again she was attacked. Only this time it was Zoicite that attacked. The third general just backhanded Gohan and Goku across the room and blasted Bulma, Chichi and Krillanti their butts. Juno looked up at him as he fired a blast---one strong enough to kill her---and didn't try to dodge it. She was pushed out of the way and watched in shocked horror as the blast hit Trunks head on.   
"No!"   
She scrambled over to the lavender-haired man and checked for a pulse. He grabbed her hand, "Kill the bastard."   
She nodded nubly and looked up at Zoicite as the general let out evil laughter, "What, scared now that you puny little boyfriend's gonna die?"   
Juno's eye's narrowed and she made a gesture. Syringes and other sharp medical instruments flew at him. He managed to dodge most of them, but still took a few of the hits.   
"Not scared, sad, or hysterical, Zoicite....." Juno said as the rest of the z-senshi charged into the room, "......Pissed."   
She stood and her loose hair blew in an invisible wind, she began to glow an eerie green and her eyes glowed green, so green you couldn't see her eyes. The Jupiter symbol flared up on her forehead and her clothes melted away to reveal deep emerald wicker armor. She set her gaze on Zoicite as she healed all those that had been wounded.   
"I'm pissed Zoicite," she said, voice eerily calm, "I'm pissed because you just hurt the only poeple that really give a damn about me...........Do you know what happens when you piss off the crown princess of Jupiter?"   
Zoicite's eyes widened as he watched silver-green electriclty crackle around Juno. She lifted a hand and blasted the area by his feet. He jumped away.   
"That's right.....dance......dance for me," Juno said toying with the terrified the general. She looked at him and said, "You deserve a slow painful death.......but that would be too merciful......how about a one way ticket to hell?"   
She aimed a blast at his head, and kept firing until one of them hit it's mark, making Zoicite's head implode. 

The med lab lay in shambles, and a cold rain drizzled onto the group through the holes in the ceiling. Juno lowered her hand and turned to the fatally injured Trunks. The glow in her eyes and around her died down, but the symbol of Jupiter remained, glowing freely. The amor-clad warroir knelt down next to the dying Sayain. She put her hands on his chest and tried to heal him, only to find that something was blocking her from doing so. A tear marked it's way down her cheeck hours later as Trunks gave up his struggle to live, and gave his last breath. 


	5. Tears

Leopardess Author's Notes: I haven't got much to say except that I'm holding a contest. I'm not really interested in finishing Warrior of Protection. A Past Revealed officially has a new author who goes by Shaye. I've already got that one covered. And hopefully she'll get a chapter to me soon. As for Warrior of protection....Well I'm doing a first come first served. If you want to continue writing it, email me. Either that or contact me on my AIM which is FaithLv5. So all is well and good. :) 

**Leopardess**   
**_Chapter 5: Tears_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Morning came all too soon on the Capsule Corps grounds as a group of people sat outside waiting for the one who had saved them the day before. When Juno did emerge, her eyes were red and puffy, and the rest pf her face showed significant signs of crying. She walked past the z-senshi and stopped next to a tall oak tree. She leaned against it and looked up at the grey-cloud-filled sky, "Why?"   
The thunder that rumbled across the sky was her only answer. 

Krillan and the others wtched as Juno pleaded with the sky for answers.   
"Hey, couldn't we wish him back," Krillan asked.   
"No," Gohan said sadly, "We already did, at the end of the Cell Games, remember?"   
"Oh, yeah," Krillan said sadly.   
"It was a good thought though," Goku said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

King Zachros sighed as he watched his daughter plead with him for answers she knew he couldn't give. He turned to the silver-haired queen beside him, "Why does she have to go through so much? Usagi goes through this much, and yet she gets to be happy with Mamoru, yet, my June-bug can't be. Why Serenity?"   
The moon queen sighed, "He wasn't supposed to die. Go to her, give him back."   
"Me, but I don't," Zachros began.   
"The planet favors the Jovian powers, go," Serenity replied.   
Zachros smiled at the queen and turned back to the mirror.   
"Hold my my little one, I'm coming," The Jovian king whispered as he dissapeared. 

"I hope you're doing the right thing, Majesty," Pluto said stepping from the shadows.   
"I am, I'm correcting something that shouldn't have happened," Serenity replied, "Besides, I know your proud of me."   
Pluto merely laughed and watched with Sernity. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Do you think she'll be ok," Chchi asked.   
"Don't know," Bulma replied, "I just don't know."   
Chichi sighed heavily and watched in silence as the others talked. Yaumcha, Tien, Choatsu and Krillan were talking about who knows what. Piccolo seemed to be meditating, Vegita was standing rock still, arms folded, leaning against the wall, and Bulma was occupying herself with Chibi-Trunks. Goku was telling something to Gohan and the teen had a comic look on his face. Chichi looked over at Juno and let out a gasp as a man with dark brown hair, and soft emerald wicker armor appeare out of nowhere.   
"Goku-saa," she said, Goku looked up, "Who is that?"   
Goku looked in the direction she was pointing, his eyes widened, "I don't know." 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"My June-bug. Do you miss him," Zachros asked.   
"Hai papa, I do," Juno replied, confusion in her eyes.   
"Do you love him," her father asked.   
"Hai. Iie. I don't know," came the reply from the girl.   
"I think you do," Zachros said.   
"It's not like it matters anyway, he's gone," Juno whispered.   
"Only if you let him be," the king of Jupiter replied. A small smile taking shape on his lips.   
"Nani?"   
"Oh, Juno-chan, you never did understand the meaning of love when smaked upside the head," Zachros said.   
"Nani? I don't think I understand."   
"What does your heart tell you," the king asked.   
Juno sighed and though for a moment, "It hurts now that he's gone. It hurts even worse when I think about him. Like it knows I can't live on without him."   
"Hai. That's called love Juno-chan," Zachros told his troubled daughter.   
"I don't understand what this has to do with me," she replied.   
Zachros just shook his head and stepped back, he chanted something and glowed green. Lightning shot down from the sky to strike the area between parent and child. Leaving the startled Trunks behind. Zachros hugged his daughter a final time and dissapeared. Trunks and Juno stared at each other. Unable to speak. Finally Juno began to cry and the purple haired young man walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and letting her cry as the z-senshi stared at him. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A.N.: I can't belive you guys thought I was going to leave poor Trunks dead! Bad readers! If I left him dead this wouldn't be a love story anymore now would it? So there he is, tall, proud and holding a bawling Mako-chan. R/R 


	6. Love In Life

Leopardess Author's Notes: Okay, well, I will officially have more time on my hands soon. Um, I realize that it could have been a kind of Romeo and Juliet thing, but I HATED that story. I mean, what the hey? What was up with the whole fall in love in 24 hours, get married, then kill yourself thing? Okay, well, Shaye needs to get me the next part of Past Revealed or I might think of re-taking over. Um, R/R 

**Leopardess**   
**_Chapter 6: Love In Life_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Trunks held the crying girl in his arms for all he was worth. He let his eyes wander over to the staring z-senshi. He smiled slightly and hugged the brunette in his arms tighter. She was clutching the edges of his tank top and mumbling things to his shirt. He cracked a slight smile and said quietly, "I'm pretty sure my shirt can't hear you Juno-chan."   
She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled weakly, "I guess you're right."   
"Of course I am," the purple haired young man answered, "C'mon, I think maybe we should go join the others before their jaws stay that way. And I think you have some explaining to do."   
The pair made thier way over to the other z-senshi and Trunks said that Juno would explain inside. So the group went inside and sat around the living room as Juno tried to get her bearings and wits about her.   
She looked around at the group of friendly faces she had come to know and love then sighed, "I bet you're all wondering who that man was."   
At the group's nodds she continued, "He was or is King Zachros, my father. I don't know how he managed to come to me and do that. I mean, he's been dead for over a thousand years....But then, I'm not surprised. Well, anyway, he said something about fixing something that shouldn't have happened, and brought Trunks back from the dead."   
"So you're saying, that that guy was your father, that he's been dead for over a thousand years and he came to bring Trunks back," Krillan asked.   
"Hai," Juno said, "I should probably start at the begining.....In my demesion, there were ten great kingdoms, nine of them formed the Silver Alliance....." 

~*~*~ 

Juno took in a deep breath and sighed. Staring up at the cloud-filled sky. Suddenly a shadow and face covered her view of the sky. Trunks sat down next to her and watched as she sat up and looked at him curiously.   
"Juno, we need to talk," He began, "You know I'm not from this time. Well, I need to go back, my mother needs me."   
"I think I understand," Juno replied, pulling at a peice od grass, "When are you leaving?"   
"Tomorrow morning," he said, the grabbed her hand, "Come with me Juno."   
He emeald eyes widened, "G-go with you? Why would you want me to go with you? I can't anyway, I have to fight whoever is after me."   
He shook his head, lavender locks swaying, "No you don't."   
"I don't understand."   
"Queen Selenity came to me. She told me that whoever it was that was after you, had been defeated by the other Sailor Senshi--Whoever they are," he said.   
"Really," Juno asked.   
"Yeah," Trunks replied, "So will you go with me?"   
Juno looked away from him, "Why would you want me to go with you? I've caused you nothing but trouble."   
Trunks sighed, "Juno-chan, Look at me."   
She turned her emerald eyes to his sapphire ones.   
"I love you," he said, "I didn't realize it at first, but I do."   
Her eyes widened, "You do?"   
"Yeah," he replied.   
She smiled weakly and then buried herself in his arms, "I'll go with you Trunks-chan, because I love you." 

~*~*~ 

"Be careful," Bulma said, "And come back to visit."   
The aqua haired woman hugged Trunks and then Juno. Chichi followed suit, wishing them luck. Soon everyone had said their goodbyes and Trunks and Juno climbed into the time machine. They waved one final time before dissapearing. 

~*~*~ 

"Trunks, you're home."   
"Hai mother," Trunks replied hugging the woman, then he pulled Juno foreward, "This is Juno."   
Bulma smiled, "Hello."   
"Hello Bulma-san," Juno replied.   
"None of that formal stuff," Bulma said, "Trunks, would you go work on that project you promised you'd do while I talk to Juno?"   
"Sure Mom," Trunks replied, hugging her again and giving Juno a small kiss on the cheek.   
"So, how'd the two of you meet," Bulma asked.   
"I fell out of the sky, he found me," Juno replied as the two headed into the house.   
"I have a feeling that this is going to be interesting," Bulma said, "And between me and you--He's smitten."   
Juno laughed a little, she was going to like it here. 

_~*~Finis~*~___

Author's Notes: Well, that's it. It's over with. But I am thinking of writing a sequal that has to do with the Sailors more, but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think of this one. 

~Alasia 


End file.
